Starters Guide
|-|DS Basics= First off, Welcome to DreamScape! ''' DreamScape is a private server unlike any other, so it can be intimidating at times. By the end of this guide, you should be up to speed and ready to go out into the world of DreamScape and explore the game yourself. ---- The first step to understanding any RSPS is to explore the shops. In DreamScape, all the most useful shops may be found in the northernmost building at our home area: All sorts of things can be found here. From cosmetics, to some useful beginner equipment, to items used for Clue Scrolls, all the basics you'll need to get started in DS can be purchased from the Shops in this building so familarizing yourself with these shops can be a . ---- An important second step, especially in DreamScape, is to familiarize yourself with the Commands available to you! Private server commands are almost always used by typing ;; or :: followed by a command. The command to teleport to DreamScape's home area, for example, is ::home. DreamScape has a ton of commands for you to learn. They range from teleports (such as ::home and ::market) to utility commands (::barrage to buy barrage runes for 1b, ::empty to empty your inventory). An extremely useful command while you are learning the game is the ::wiki command. By typing ::wiki , the wiki page for that item will be opened in your browser. For example, ::wiki mystery box will bring you to the Mystery Box page. ---- Lastly, get familiar with the wiki! DreamScape has one of the most expansive wikis among all private servers, so make use of it. Some useful pages include the Gear guide, the Bestiary, and the Money Making page. Having the DreamScape wiki bookmarked is a great way to ensure you'll never feel lost. |-|Starting out in Dreamscape= '''Congratulations on deciding to create an account, and welcome to the DreamScape world! DreamScape has tons of tools and systems in place to make the new-player experience as smooth as possible. The first thing you'll be greeted with upon creating an account is the game mode selection screen: You have 4 Game modes to choose from: Normal, Hardcore, Ironman, and Competitive. For help choosing which mode to start with, see the Game modes wiki page. It is recommended that for your first account, you go with normal or hardcore mode. Remember that you can create as many accounts as you like (but you can only be logged into 2 at a time), so if you try a game mode and don't like it, try another one! The first time you click on anything after selecting an account type, you will also be asked to set a bank pin. Make sure you choose something secure and write it down in your notes on your mobile phone so you remember it and so that it is in a secure place. ---- After setting a pin, you'll be asked if you would like to skip the tutorial. It is highly recommended that you go through the tutorial at least once! The tutorial will explain some basics such as player-owned-shops, and also show off some of the awesome unique content DreamScape has to offer. ---- If you chose normal or hardcore mode, this is what your starting inventory will look like: You are started off with 10 1b checks (10b cash), some starting armor, weapons for all three combat styles, runes, food, some mystery boxes and crystal keys, and a beginner guide book. At this point, you should just explore a little bit. Try out the different commands, browse through the ::forums, read the ::rules, and get comfortable. Once you feel ready, you can move on to the money making section, where you can begin your path to DreamScape glory! |-|Money Making= So you're ready to make some money? The first thing every new player should strive to do is to complete all the starter tasks. These tasks are easy and all 15 can be completed within about 10 minutes. The tasks reward you with 100b cash each, with the final task giving you the Beginner Ring which triples drops from the Wealth Drop Table for your first 24 hours. Not only will these tasks leave you with some starting money, but they'll further help you get comfortable with DreamScape's gameplay. ---- The main stop for most DreamScape players is killing the penguins located at ::mbox. These penguins drop mystery boxes very commonly, which can be sold to the Ticket Dealer in the shops building for 100b each. You should always sell the mystery boxes you get, and not open them, as the cash will be much more useful to you in the early game. How long you stick with penguins is up to you, but you're probably best off staying at ::mbox and spending your earnings on various bones until you unlock the soulsplit curse at 92 prayer. The soulsplit prayer is essential for virtually every PvM scenario in DreamScape. Some other upgrades to consider aiming for include weapons such as the Assault Rifle and the Ice Katana, or perhaps armor such as the Flame Pernix Set or the Flame Torva Set. ---- A second good method for earning some starter capital is to visit AFK island by typing ::afk. Here, you can chop trees, mine rocks, or catch fish which are converted directly into cash in your inventory. These resources never deplete, meaning there is no limit to how long you can do this. The rates vary based on your donator status: Non-donator - 15t p/h Normal donator - 30t p/h Super Donator - 40t p/h Extreme donator - 50t p/h Sponsor - 75t p/h Executive - 100t p/h Platinum Partner - 250t p/h Another great option to give yourself a jump-start on the competition is to participate in staff-run events. These events run almost daily, and have amazing prizes. The best part is that there are almost always participation prizes given out, so you don't need to be lucky or fast at clicking in order to come away with something nice. Event types include dice duel events (requiring donor status), where you gamble others in a single-elimination tournament format, as well as flower game events and events in fun minigames such as Battlegrounds! Getting lucky in one of these events can set you up for success in DreamScape. ---- Last but not least is donating! DreamScape is a free-to-play game and so it relies on donations to survive. Purchasing items from the DreamScape Web Store can be extremely lucrative, and so can selling donations to other players. Using a staff member as a middleman, many players are more than willing to pay handsomely to have you make a donation in their name. If it's in-game cash you are after, this is usually the better option, as you will almost always come away with more of it than the person buying the donation from you. If you love DreamScape, this is a great way to get rewarded for your generosity! ---- Once you've saved a few hundred trillion, your time as a beginner is really over. With weapons such as the Soulflare available to you in that price range, and prayers like soulsplit in your arsenal, you are ready to move on and make DreamScape your own. |-|What's next?= So you're wondering what's next... Frankly, DreamScape has more to offer than the average person could ever hope to complete. Some popular intermediate money makers include the Arcade and Revenants, which can net you a good amount of cash if you put in the effort. If you want to keep building your bank, these are good places to go. Some people like to work on different goals. You can try to work on your Collection Logs, become a king of the dicezone, or try out new game modes, just to name a few examples. DreamScape can be whatever you make of it, and there's something in it for everyone. Find your passion! Category: Guides Category: Money Making Category: Beginner Category: Guide